


First time

by Alre_Snow



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"В последнее время он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что воспринимает Мако не только как напарника и со-пилота, но и как девушку. Очень, очень привлекательную девушку."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение этой AU - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2558048

Райли уже привык, что они с Мако спят вместе — только спят, ничего больше, что бы там не болтали по шаттердому. После дрифта — он знал — быть как можно ближе к партнеру казалось абсолютно естественным, чуть ли не единственно возможным вариантом. А то, что Мако, перетащив вещи в его комнату, решила не тащить туда же вторую кровать и предпочитала делить с Райли узкую койку — если ей так больше нравится, то пожалуйста. Он не возражал. Тем более, что рядом с ней ему почти не снились кошмары…  
И все бы ничего, но в последнее время он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что воспринимает Мако не только как напарника и со-пилота, но и как девушку. Очень, очень привлекательную девушку. И все невыносимей становилось просыпаться с ней в одной постели, чувствовать тепло ее тела и стараться не думать… ни о чем неподобающем не думать, в общем. Черт, Беккет! Ей шестнадцать лет, ты интересуешь ее исключительно как деталь егеря, и она точно заслуживает кого-нибудь получше… А она здесь, двигается и дышит, и у нее острые локти и коленки и… интересно, а какие у нее губы на вкус?..   
Где-то на этом пункте размышлений Райли рывком вставал с постели и отправлялся в душ. Холодный. Не то чтобы сильно помогало, но хоть как-то.  
Мако ничего не замечала. Вроде бы.

Все начинается с ее вопроса, заданного словно бы невзначай, почти обыденным тоном.  
— Райли, — спрашивает Мако, наполовину повернувшись из-за стола, — скажи честно: я привлекаю тебя в сексуальном плане?  
Вообще-то Райли не из тех, кого легко застать врасплох — но ей это несомненно удалось.  
— Подожди, Мако, что ты… — он чувствует, как предательски краснеет.  
— Я же должна знать, — продолжает она — все так же, вроде бы спокойно, с той же ужасающей точностью формулировок, — то, что я видела в дрифте — это твои эмоции тоже или только эхо моих собственных?  
— То есть… это значит, ты тоже… — слова разбегаются, никак не удается подобрать нужные.  
К черту слова. Райли в два шага пересекает комнату, осторожно извлекает Мако из-за стола и так же осторожно целует ее. То есть пытается — осторожно, но… у него почти два года ничего ни с кем не было, он уже несколько месяцев мечтал вот так держать ее в объятиях, и крышу от этого сносит напрочь, и поцелуй получается куда резче и откровеннее, чем ему бы хотелось.  
Но Мако не пытается высвободиться или хотя бы отстраниться, наоборот — закидывает руки ему на шею и прижимается сильнее.  
— Послушай, Мако, — последняя отчаянная попытка к отступлению, пусть даже он знает, что это безнадежно, — ты ведь не обязана… То есть — я не хочу, чтобы это выглядело так, будто я тебя вынуждаю…  
— Конечно, я не обязана, — она улыбается чуть заметно, уголками губ. — Но ты ведь не отказываешь мне в праве принимать решения?  
— Разумеется, нет, но…  
— Тогда замолкни и продолжай делать то, что начал.  
Сопротивление бесполезно, понимает Райли. Отступать некуда. Да и незачем.  
…А ее поцелуи — как ключевая вода в жаркий полдень, как дождь, проливающийся на иссушенную землю…  
Он обнимает ее за талию, притягивает к себе, чувствуя под тонкой майкой выступающие позвонки; она запускает пальцы в его волосы, заставляет наклониться ниже. Так, не расцепляясь, они добираются до кровати и, споткнувшись, падают на жалобно скрипнувшую койку. Мако оказывается сверху, и пару секунд Райли не дает ей никуда сдвинуться — настолько здорово чувствовать ее вот так, всю целиком. Впрочем, она все равно высвобождается, устраивается рядом поудобнее, и Райли ничего не остается, кроме как целовать ее снова и снова — губы, шею, маленькие идеальной формы уши, ямочки над ключицами…  
Мако не закрывает глаза, и он падает, падает в ее расширенные черные зрачки. В сознании мелькают две коротенькие мысли: «Боже мой, ей ведь еще и семнадцати нет…» «Маршал меня убьет. Точно убьет». На этом способности Райли к рациональному мышлению отключаются напрочь.  
Он стягивает с Мако майку — вернее, пытается стянуть, потому что делать это лежа ужасно неудобно. Она как-то изворачивается, оказываясь в полусидячем положении, и послушно поднимает руки над головой, помогая избавиться от ставшего вдруг ненужным предмета одежды. Она не носит лифчик, и Райли это знает, но знать — одно, а непосредственные тактильные ощущения — совсем другое… теплая гладкая кожа под пальцами, маленькие округлые холмики груди, идеально ложащиеся в ладони…  
Мако прекрасна, невыносимо, запредельно прекрасна, и Райли не может удержаться, чтобы не сказать ей об этом, не повторять снова и снова, сбивчивым горячечным шепотом, в промежутках между поцелуями, которыми он покрывает ее плечи, грудь, плоский живот… Он берется за пряжку ее ремня; Мако чуть заметно вздрагивает и накрывает его пальцы своей ладонью.  
— Да? — Райли поднимает взгляд. — Хочешь остановиться?  
Она качает головой:  
— Все в порядке, просто… подожди секунду.  
Он обнимает ее, крепче прижимая к себе.  
— Моя маленькая отважная Мако, — шепчет он ей на ухо, расстегивая пряжку. — Никогда не отступаешь, верно?  
В ответ она поджимает губы — не то чтобы недовольно, а скорее пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Встает, стягивает с себя штаны и аккуратно складывает их на стул. Находит брошенную в угол смятую майку, расправляет и так же аккуратно складывает поверх.  
— Мако, бросай уже эту одежду, — не выдерживает Райли. — Иди сюда.  
Она неуверенно присаживается на край койки. Райли опускается перед ней на колени — прямо на пол, но это ничего, так удобнее делать то, что он задумал…  
Он целует ее в ямочку под коленкой, поднимается поцелуями выше по внутренней стороне бедра и останавливается у самой границы, у резинки трусиков. Ярко-синих, черт побери. Мако не была бы Мако, если бы не носила что-нибудь такое под стандартной униформой.  
Райли касается ее сквозь ткань — сперва осторожно, потом все настойчивей, внимательно следя за реакцией Мако, пока наконец она сама не приподнимает бедра, помогая раздеть ее до конца.  
Его накрывает пост-эффектом дрифта. Кажется, еще никогда это не случалось так вовремя — впрочем, не то чтобы он сомневался, что сумеет доставить ей удовольствие, но… Ощущения Мако и его собственное возбуждение отражаются, дублируются, переплавляются в бесконечный зеркальный коридор. Волна за волной, усиливаясь с каждым движением его языка и пальцев…  
Мако запрокидывает голову, вцепляется пальцами в простынь. Прикусывает губу, сдерживая стон. Не молчи, хочет сказать ей Райли, не стоит. Но ему некогда отвлекаться.  
Достигнув финальной точки, она все-таки коротко стонет и обессилено падает на кровать. Райли обнимает ее и думает, насколько же она прекрасна сейчас — раскрасневшаяся, тяжело дышащая, с блестящими глазами. На языке вертится дурацкий вопрос «ну как, понравилось», но он молчит. В конце концов, ответ он и сам прекрасно знает.  
— Слушай, Райли, — говорит Мако, чуть отдышавшись, — у меня к тебе один вопрос: почему ты все еще одет?  
— М-да, упущение, — усмехается он. — Надо срочно исправить…  
Одежда летит куда-то в угол; Мако наблюдает за ним широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Ох вау, — только и говорит она.  
— Да ладно, — Райли перехватывает направление ее взгляда и неожиданно смущается, как школьник, — можно подумать, ты никогда не видела… А, черт. Да.  
— Видела, но… вживую как-то иначе воспринимается, — Мако тоже краснеет. Делает глубокий вдох: — Иди сюда.  
Я и так здесь, хочет ответить Райли, но они уже обходятся без слов, новая волна фантомного дрифта накрывает их медленно, но неотвратимо. Он садится на койку, Мако устраивается у него на коленях, лицом к нему; Райли позволяет ей контролировать ситуацию — так удобнее им обоим. Она опускается, принимая его в себя — осторожно, невыносимо-медленно, но он не торопит ее; меньше всего ему хотелось бы причинить ей боль.  
— Подожди, — вдруг вспоминает Райли, — я…  
— Тсс, — Мако кладет пальцы на его губы, — если ты о предохранении, то не волнуйся. У меня все под контролем.  
Все серьезно, понимает Райли. Все очень серьезно, раз она и правда все продумала… Впрочем, это же Мако, она не действует непродуманно.  
А потом все мысли вылетают из его головы, потому что Мако начинает двигаться, и он понимает, что долго так не продержится, и хочет еще раз сказать ей, как она совершенна, но его губы заняты ее грудью, и как удачно, что им не нужны слова… Мако впивается ногтями в его плечи. Лицо у нее такое сосредоточенное, будто поиск наслаждения — это задача, которую нужно выполнить как можно лучше.  
Биение пульса — одно на двоих. Общий ритм. Райли слышит чей-то сдавленный стон — кажется, его собственный; Мако по-прежнему молчит. Точка идеального синхрона, щелкает в его голове. Дальше — только дрифт, только зеркальный коридор ощущений, больше похожий на пропасть — падение и взлет одновременно…  
Кажется, он выдыхает ее имя. Она стонет — как-то странно беспомощно. Последняя волна накрывает их с головой.  
…Они приходят в себя медленно, словно выныривают из глубины. Не отпускай меня, думает Мако, закрывая глаза. Даже не собираюсь, думает в ответ Райли, обнимая ее. Он целует ее искусанные губы: я, наверное, никогда не смогу тебя отпустить.


End file.
